eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Walker
Born with a power that no one else good ever know . Its hard to get close to people because he hides his secret. History Pre-Eclipse Jeremy was born on a lovely September day. The birth wasn’t at all complicated even though he was a bit too early. Jeremy was healthy nonetheless. Jeremy’s family was one of a kind; they bought what they needed and lived with what they had. Never did they find themselves in need of doing crime to ever survive. Jeremy wasn’t an only child. Two years after his birth, he had already gained two sisters. They close to each other, defending each other whenever they needed to. The kids was inseparable. Whenever one of them had problems –no matter how big they were – the other two would always be there to help. It was because they all carried a secret. They knew they couldn’t tell their parents, heck even for kids that age they had figured that things like super powers could only happen on TV, yet they had all manifested abilities under different circumstances. Mary was the first to manifest. She was about ten years old when it happened. She was hit by a car while she and her siblings were walking home from school. Oddly enough, she hadn’t gotten a scratch to prove she got hurt. That was the first and only time they ever tried to explain the weird things that happened to them. Their parents did not believe Mary nor Jeremy or Michelle. So they decided to keep it a secret between them. No one would ever have to know about it. Michelle and Jeremy were a bit jealous that their sister had an ability and they didn’t. It began to become a bit tense between the three of them, since Mary bragged all the time about what she had done, like throwing herself out of a playground-tower and so on. Michelle, on the other hand, wasn’t one to brag; in fact it took the other siblings a month after her manifestation to find out what she could do. Michelle had seen a dog and a cat fight, and since she loved animals so much, she tried to stop them. Unfortunately it ended with her accidentally fusing the cat and the dog together into one living creature. She had been taking care of said animal for a month before the other siblings found out. Jeremy was the last one to manifest. It was after a fight with his father. He had asked for more money and the father had said no. In a fit of anger he had turned the table in front of him to gold. Upon seeing this, his father grew scared; he yelled out that his son was a demon, a devil sent by the pits of hell to kill him. The next morning, his father was gone; he’d left their mother and the kids alone. Jeremy –knowing why his father had left- was sad. He blamed himself for his father’s behavior, thinking that maybe he was a monster, and his father had been right. It was not until his mother finally allowed her kids to know that being special wasn’t something bad; she was one too. This new knowledge changed his view of what his father had done. He had left without trying to understand. Jeremy would never do that. The fact that he had been fooling himself with emotions made it quite clear that he couldn’t depend on those emotions. Yeah, even though he was nothing but a kid, he was quite clever. Jeremy’s life after that was pretty decent. School went well. He got good grades –just like his sisters- Jeremy was especially good at science and biology. He did do some partying with his sisters; they tended to talk him into it. One of those parties ended in him awakening with a big headache, and lots of tattoos, not that he minded the tattoos; he thought they looked pretty decent so he kept them. But he did make sure to not party as wildly as he had probably done that night. Jeremy focused a bit more on education after that, and as time went by and he needed to think of what he would want to work with in the future, he went through a lot of things, but only one thing really caught his attention: biology. With that in mind, he decided to become a biologist, studying animals and other things sounded right to him. It didn’t take long for him to get a job. Being as focused as he was, he quickly made quite a name for himself among the colleagues he worked with. Life went by; he was busy with family, friends, work, and all that. His sister Michelle had a kid. The kid was often placed under his watchful eyes, because Michelle and her husband loved to travel around all the time. You might say it wasn’t the best thing to do, especially not on the 4th of April 2010. Jeremy was in New York at the time. The Apocalypse was upon him as well as the rest of the world. He was lucky enough to be one of the few survivors. Unfortunately His sister Michelle wasn’t that lucky. She was killed by the man who loved her. When Jeremy heard about this, he was saddened. He grieved with the rest of the surviving family and hoped that he would at least get to see his niece again; Laraine had been on her first trip to Vegas with Michelle and her husband at the time of 4/4, so at the time her status was unknown. But soon after, his future got a whole lot brighter; Laraine was brought to him by a man, a guy he didn’t know; he never left a name either. Jeremy was forever grateful, and since then he has done everything to keep Laraine out of harm’s way. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Company Agent